


Triad

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Автор вдохновлялся ролью священника Роберта Паттисона в фильме "Дьявол всегда здесь". В работе фигурирует вымышленная религия в Всевышнего, лайт-версия протестантизма.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Служитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864367) by [WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021). 



> Автор вдохновлялся ролью священника Роберта Паттисона в фильме "Дьявол всегда здесь". В работе фигурирует вымышленная религия в Всевышнего, лайт-версия протестантизма.

[ ](https://imgbox.com/3O4Rx53c)


End file.
